Deja de jugar Sola
by ClaraZu
Summary: L está observando atentamente a las pantallas cuando se encuentra con un cuadro muy particular... qué hará nuestro detective favorito cuando vea a la Rubia jugando algo no tan inocente? [L x Misa] Adv: Lemmon.


**ADVERTENCIA: Si eres un niño (no digo menor de edad porque yo lo soy xD) o un NO pervertido, te invito amablemente a salir de aquí. A todos los demás vallan a conseguir pañuelos porque se avecina una hemorragia nasal. **

* * *

Resulta que pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo (osea viendo Death Note) se me ocurrió esta locura, salí corriendo buscando la lap para escribirla antes de que el interruptor de mi imaginación se apagara y aquí esta!... espero les guste

Otra cosa super importante! Gracias por los favs, los Reviews los leo a cada rato xD

* * *

**Deja de jugar sola**

**L x Misa**

Una imagen fuera de lo normal se mostraba en la pantalla que tenía Ryuuzaki frente él, una chica rubia con un cuerpo endemoniadamente sensual acaparaba las camaras.

Misa acababa de salir del baño por lo que se encontraba totalmente húmeda y al sentir el contraste entre el agua caliente y el aire frío del exterior sus pezones se endurecieron dejando boquiabierto al detective.

Lentamente Misa fue secando su cuerpo incitando a su espectador, iba de arriba hacia abajo con la pequeña toalla, prestando especial atención a su senos y aquella zona intima tan delicada.

Se recostó despacio en su cama mientras jugueteaba con su cuerpo, oprimiendo sus senos, pellizcando sus pezones y lanzando pequeños gemidos de placer. Su mano derecha se deslizaba lentamente por su abdomen hasta que llegó a ese triangulo de placer, uno de sus dedos masajeaba circularmente un clítoris que se endurecía mas con cada roce que recibía pero no paraba de aumentar la presión.

Sus manos traviesas navegaban entre sus pliegues rosados mientras elevaba sus caderas por instinto. Sus piernas se abrían cada vez mas dejando aquella flor totalmente visible. L no podía creer lo que veía, una enorme erección se hacía presente en su pantalón, no podía dejar ver los rítmicos movimientos de la chica a través de la pantalla.

Misa estaba mas acalorada, sus manos seguían moviéndose en aquella intima zona y de vez en cuando regresaba a sus pechos para masajearlos y luego seguir con su tarea más abajo, estaba húmeda y acalorada. Su cabello mojado se adhería a su rostro colorado por el placer que se producía así misma.

Uno de sus delicados dedos se aproximaba a su entraba, con delicadeza y suma cautela lo iba introduciendo cada vez más, con la otra mano se sujetaba la cabeza solo para asegurarse de no perderla, cuando su dedo llegó al fondo lanzó un gemido que atravesó los oídos de L.

Instintivamente una de las manos del pelinegro bajó hasta su pantalón para frotar aquella enorme protuberancia, desabotonó sus jeans y bajó el cierre liberando aquel enorme pene erecto, lo masajeaba lentamente siguiendo el ritmo puesto por la chica, iba de arriba a abajo apretando por momentos. Veía fijamente a la pantalla y de a poco aumentaba el ritmo de su masturbación. No podía creer a lo que había sido orillado por la sensual chica pero las sensaciones que se producía no lo dejaban pensar con claridad, al demonio! eso podría esperar.

La modelo dobló sus piernas contra su pecho y acomodandose frente a la camara dejando ver aquella entrada trasera en medio de sus glúteos, una de sus manos seguía dentro de ella pero ahora ya eran dos los dedos que danzaban en su interior mojado y caliente. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó su columna cuando tocó un pequeño botón situado en una de sus paredes _— aaahh! aahh! Ryuuzaki... te... te gusta como lo hago? — _dijo mientras hundía un tercer dedo en su interior.

_— Creo que puedes hacerlo mejor —_ dijo sensualmente el genio. Misa se puso a cuatro patas colocandose frente a una de las cámaras que estaba a la altura de la cama, sacando un pequeño aparado del buró se aseguró de estar en un buen ángulo cuando empezó a introducirlo, las lagrimas recorrieron su rostro haciendo visible el placer que sentía con su viejo amigo, Light la había dejado sola mucho tiempo hasta que encontró la forma de divertirse sin ayuda de nadie.

El juego continuó con el aparato entrando y saliendo de su interior cada vez mas rápido. Con su mano derecha ocupada sosteniendo el vibrador, Misa jugueteaba aquel monte rosa con gran maestría, los espasmos se hacían más frecuentes y su cadera se movía por si sola. Bastó que encendiera el artefacto rojo para que las vibraciones recorrieran su interior y se corriera por primera vez. La modelo sacó el plástico de su interior dejando a la vista únicamente su vagina, goteando por la experiencia anterior. Elle estaba por explorar cuando decidió pararse y subir al cuarto de la chica.

Cuando el ojeroso chico entró en la habitación se encontró con la imagen desnuda de una chica recostada en la cama, sus piernas ligeramente abiertas dejaban ver un coño totalmente inflamado. Al escuchar al joven dentro de la recamara, Misa sólo abrió las piernas un poco más insitandolo a unirse al juego.

_— Ya basta Misa, no pienso dejarte toda la diversión __—_ dijo sensualmente mientras le lamia los senos. Una de sus manos estaba atareada acariciando su pecho rosa mientras la otra se abría paso entre sus pliegues logrando que la Idol llegase a la sima. Se situó entre sus piernas y dejó ir su miembro que palpitaba por entrar. Rápidamente sintió su estrecho interior cosa que sólo lograba excitarlo aun más.

Las embestidas llegaron una tras otra, los aromas invadían por completo la habitación y los gemidos se hacían retumbar en el edificio.

Él rápidamente se apoderó de aquella boca roja que se lanzaba famélica contra sus labios, las lenguas se entrelazaban salvajes sus sabores se mezclaban creando un néctar que resultaba demasiado delicioso para ambos, las manos de L recorrían cada parte de su cremosa piel oprimiéndola más a su sudorosa anatomía.

Un ultimo grito anunció la llegada del orgasmo para ambos y la chica satisfecha se desplomó en su enorme cama, él salió de la habitación pues no faltaba mucho para que el esposo de esta regresara. Solo los Shinigamis eran testigos de la desenfrenada lujuria que se había desatado en esa habitación. Y sabían que muy pronto se volvería a repetir.

* * *

De verdad soy una pervertida .

Les gustó? espero que sí!

No olviden dejar su Reviews eso me ayuda a mejorar en esto, de verdad los aprecio^^


End file.
